


Venus as a Boy (Björk)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Castiel (Supernatural), Cas is 16, Cas looks way older, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean is 26, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Naomi is a good mom, Not super good tho, Pre-Cum as Lube, Shame, ish, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Dean gets new neighbors.





	1. Venus as a Boy (Björk)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the non-con tag-where I live, anyone underage cannot legally consent to sexual acts, hence the non-con. It's a legal thing, more than a moral one, because, if you think about it, 16 is kind of arbitrary.

                                                                                                                                                     Venus as a Boy (Björk)  
  
Dean had been armpit-deep in Baby when he heard a big truck trundling down his quiet suburban street. This was the first chance he’d had since moving into his very own house to work on the Impala. The last two weeks had been a flurry of paperwork, phone calls, packing, arranging utility hook ups, tears from his former landlady, Donna (that good bye had cost him a few bro points, too, as he hugged the sweet woman and shed a few tears himself), and finally, the actual move! All this while still working full time at Bobby’s garage and three nights a week tending bar for Ellen, he was just too wiped every night to even think about his precious car. But now, he had all afternoon to tinker and pet her like she deserved and there was no one around to laugh at how he cooed and whispered to her. Buying this house with Sam’s college fund had been a heart wrenching decision but after Sam had gotten early admission AND a full ride, including a stipend for living expenses, he had practically forced Dean to do something for himself with the $15,000 that their parents and Dean himself had managed to save. It had originally been earmarked for both boys, but when their parents had died in a house fire five years ago, Dean had made it his mission in life to take care of Sammy and that included making sure his genius little brother went to the best college. Dean never could have anticipated the kid didn’t need his help.

Dean slowly extracted his six-foot-one frame from under the hood of the car when he heard the semi’s air brakes hiss right behind him, curious why a big rig was at his driveway on a Sunday afternoon. Turning as he wiped his hand on a shop rag, he took in the big white Mayflower truck and the auburn-haired woman leaping from the red Prius parked in front of it, yelling and waving like a lunatic at the cab of the truck. He could just make out the round white face of what might be a young man gaping at him from the passenger side of the Prius.

Dean slowly started down his drive, wiping sweat from his heat-flushed face and tucking the rag into his back pocket.

“Morning, Ma’am, what seems to be the problem here?” he asked the screaming woman as she rounded to the nearer side of the truck, attempting to climb up to the door.

“Oh, my gosh! Yes, hello, I’m Naomi Novak. You must be my new neighbor…”

“Dean,” he supplied, smiling in what he hoped looked like a helpful manner.

“Dean, fantastic, wonderful to meet you,” she held out her hand and Dean showed his filthy ones, prompting her to drop hers. ” Yes, well, okay. Could you help me, please? This young man doesn’t seem to want to listen to me overly much. I tried to tell him at our last pit stop that he would have to come in from the other side of the street, so he could back the truck up right to this large tree, without having to plow through the branches, you see? In this position, the back of the truck is closer to your house than ours and Cas and I cannot possibly lug everything that far and-“

“Ma’am-“ Dean held up his hands again in a placating gesture.

“Naomi, please,” she huffed, trying to smooth back her French twist, which had started to become frayed in all her gesturing and flapping around.

Dean chuckled softly, “Of course, Naomi, hold on here, I’ll go talk to him, okay? Just go wait by your car for me.”

“Okay, thank you so much! Cas! Cas, honey, get out and stretch your legs, sweetie!” she called after thanking Dean and heading toward her wind-up toy of a car. The passenger door opened as Dean made his way over the truck’s driver’s side door. When the driver didn’t respond to his knocks, he climbed up the foot ladder easily and rapped loudly on the window. With a heavy sigh and generous eye roll, the young guy behind the wheel lolled his head toward Dean with an exasperated, “Yeah?”

The boy must not have been paying attention because Dean’s face was not what he was expecting and he nearly jumped back.

“Howyadoinman? I believe the lady there told you to come in from the other direction, didn’t she?” Dean asked, grinning ferally.

“Well, yeah, but this is fine, too. She’s just a bossy old bitch, been ridin’ my ass the whole way. Bitchin’ in my ear every time we stopped. Man, the first day of this haul was a breeze compared to today,” he elucidated while glaring daggers at Naomi, who now stood tapping a toe, hands on her hips, next to her own car, glaring right back.

“Hey, I hear ya, man, I totally do. Seems like a Grade-A pain in the ass. But see that beauty in my driveway there,” Dean pointed to Baby.

“Yeah, man, sweet ride. What is that? ’69 Chevelle?” the kid asked, squinting at Baby.

Dean shuddered and continued, “’67 Impala, actually, and she’s my pride and joy. I’d be awfully put out if that cougar and her kid did any damage to it while they were trying to lug their shit across my driveway, ya know?” The kid turned back to Dean, mouth hanging open, “Well…”

“The kind of put out where I just might have to find a man to pin it on, ‘cause I don’t hit women or children, ya hearin’ me?” Dean showed even more teeth.

The driver started nodding frantically, mouth snapping shut before he stammered, “Yeah, yeah, m-man, I hear ya, sure thing, no problem, I’ll just go out and come back in the right way. Right now. Imma do that right now, man.”

“Awesome, thanks, buddy,” Dean slapped the guy’s shoulder twice harder than was strictly necessary before jumping back away from the door and walking around to Naomi.

“There we go, all straightened out…” Dean trailed off as he noticed the supposed “kid” standing behind his mother.

“Oh, Dean, this my son, Castiel. Cas, say hi to our new neighbor, Dean. I’m sorry, I didn’t get your last name?” she babbled happily as she dragged the boy (MAN!) around to stand next to her as he extended his hand toward Dean.

“Hello, Dean,” came a voice deeper than Dean’s. Hell, the “kid” looked older than the truck driver! The guy had to be six foot if he was an inch, with wild black hair and wide blue eyes that seemed to bore into Dean’s own green ones. He reached out automatically, taking the guy’s hand, which was damn near a big as his own, but soft and firmly shook it.

“Winchester,” Dean said a little too quietly to be heard over the truck pulling into the street next to them.

“OH, man, watch it!” Castiel cried and pulled Dean closer to his mom’s car and, coincidentally, into his arms. The motion seemed to break Dean out of the trance he’s been in but didn’t stop the blush that crept into his face. Castiel tried to stand Dean back up away from himself, sputtering out his apologies.

Dean looked at Naomi critically, trying to figure out old she was if she had a grown son and it just wouldn’t compute, “I’m sorry, Naomi, but you don’t look anywhere near old enough to have a son this age.”

Naomi looked up at her son and he looked down at her then they both laughed good-naturedly, “We get that all the time, but I can assure you, Dean, he is DEFINITELY mine. I vividly remember squeezing him out, just a little over 16 years ago!”

“Gross, Mom!” Castiel exclaimed, pulling a face. Now he looks like a kid, Dean thought.

Dean laughed at Castiel’s discomfort, “And here I thought my little brother had the corner on freakish growth spurts! Damn, that kid is three inches taller and four years younger than me!”

They all laughed at that and Naomi started scanning the street for the truck’s return while Dean and Castiel resumed their smiling eyefuckery. Dean shook his head after a few seconds. What the Hell was he thinking? This kid was younger than Sammy! Major jailbait, even if he had runner’s thighs and sex hair. The kid turned to see if he could spy the truck and as he jumped and shouted that he saw it, Dean caught a glimpse of the crack of his ass when his cargo shorts slipped down a few inches. Aaaaannnnddd now I’m going straight to Hell, Dean chastised himself, covering his eyes with one hand and dragging it down his face. Naomi threw a set of keys to Castiel, which he easily caught as he jogged around the front of the Prius and up the driveway.

“Hey, Ma, can I ditch the shirt? It’s hot as balls out here!” Castiel threw over his shoulder as he worked to unlock the front door.

“Language!” Naomi smiled indulgently toward her (SMOKING HOT) young son, “And yes, you may, but please hang it on the stairway so you don’t lose it!” She turned back to Dean, “I’m going to get this car out of the way. Mind if I park in your driveway?”

Before Dean could answer, her own garage door rattled up and Castiel came running out, sans shirt, of course, shorts riding obscenely low on his sharp hips, “Hey, Dean, think you can help us with the heavier stuff? I don’t think that douche canoe is gonna be much help.”

“Oh no, Dean!” Naomi patted his arm, “You’ve done plenty, you shouldn’t feel obligated to help us move our stuff, too.”

What? And miss the opportunity to inappropriately ogle your (FINE ASS) underage son? Dean thought. “What are neighbors for? Just let me get cleaned up a little,” Dean said through a fake smile. I should castrate myself with a wrench really quick, too, Dean thought, fucking Hell!

Dean hurried up his drive and over to his garage sink, turning the tap on full cold and plunging his whole head into the stream until his face started to go numb. Dean pulled his head out, hair dripping all over his chest and back while he warmed up the water and washed his hands of the grease and gunk from working on Baby. Tearing his shirt off, he turned around to head inside to find another shirt when he almost bumped into Castiel, standing there with his eyes nearly bugged out and his mouth hanging open.

“Oh shit, dude, where’d you come from!?” Dean asked, voice cracking embarrassingly.

Castiel grinned big and gummy but couldn’t help his eyes drifting down, raking over Dean’s shirtless body, his ratty jeans were missing the snap and rode low enough to reveal the soft hair of his lower abdomen.

“Yeah, sorry, um…My mom wanted to know if you have a crowbar we can borrow,” Castiel explained, smile never even faltering a micrometer. Naomi had already pulled her car in behind Baby and gone to stand in her yard to make sure the truck didn’t destroy her tree.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I do. I’ll, uh, bring it with me when I come,” Dean ended awkwardly.

“You’re gonna come already?” Castiel quipped, quirking an eyebrow and popping a hip, “Hmm, sounds like a personal problem,” smile going lopsided.

“Uh, what? No! Jesus, kid! Not what I meant,” Dean scrubbed his face with one hand, gripping the bridge of his nose and refusing to meet Castiel’s eye, “I’ll be there in minute, just…uh, Immachangeberightout,” Dean finished quickly, bolting for the door to his kitchen.

Castiel chuckled, shaking his head and went back home to help his mom with boxes.

The next four hours were the sweetest torture of Dean’s life. Watching the most beautiful human being he had ever known, in real life, anyway, sweat his way through all the lifting, squatting, reaching, jogging, and stretching that moving house entailed, coupled with his infectious laughter and his obviously wonderful relationship with his mother, and adding in the fact that he was waaaaaaaayyyyy too young to even think these things about, had Dean on the edge of a needy puppy whimper all day. Innumerable times, Dean caught himself subconsciously reaching out to touch Castiel, or staring at his ass and damn near drooling. He was pretty sure Naomi had picked up on his train of thought but she had the grace not to tease Dean about his clear infatuation. Hell, Dean was surprised she never made an excuse to try to get him away from her son.

After every stick of furniture and well-taped box had been hauled into the house next door, Dean found himself wanting to figure out a way to stay in Cas’ vicinity. “Hey, guys,” he said as Cas and his mom stood amidst the Tetris of their household, exhaustion written clear on their faces, “I’ve got a pot roast in the crockpot, if you want to, uh, ya know, if you don’t want to do fast food, or, ya know…”

“Sure.” “That’s not necessary” Cas and his mother blurted out simultaneously. Cas looked at his mom with his version of puppy dog eyes and she quickly relented, “Alright, alright!” she sighed, hands up in surrender, “I know, you’re sick of fast food! It would be nice to have a home cooked meal after the weekend we’ve had. Thank you, Dean. We’ll be over in about a half hour, once we’re presentable.”

Dean took that as the dismissal it clearly was, “Okay, great, see ya in a bit. Just come in through the garage. I think I’ll get cleaned up, too.” Dean reluctantly trudged across his new neighbors’ yard and into his own house as the slowly setting sun was tinting the world in sepia tones.

Ten minutes later found Dean trying and failing to banish images of the boy next door from his thoughts as he worked a soapy washcloth over his body. Dean found himself slowing his strokes and following the progress of the cloth with his opposite hand, absentmindedly caressing his skin, imagining it was Cas’ hands on his pecs, trailing down his abs. Before he even knew it, Dean had dropped the washcloth and, back to the shower spray, was loosely stroking his rapidly filling cock, thinking about Cas’ sweaty back as he had handed small boxes up to his mother as she stood halfway up the open-plan staircase. The interplay of muscles across the boy’s back, under the sheen of sweat, and the dragging cargo shorts now had Dean fully hard and leaking. Obscene scenarios flickered behind his eyelids as Dean let his head fall back into the spray. Speeding up his strokes, Dean had to lean his left hand on the shower wall as his breath heaved and his dick got impossibly harder. He saw Cas’ back stretched out under him as he imagined sinking into the boy’s tight ass. He saw Cas’ big blue eyes, leaking tears, looking up at him as the boy stretched his pink lips around Dean’s impressive girth. He saw Cas’ broad chest heaving as he rode Dean hard into the mattress. Dean groaned Cas’ name loudly as his orgasm barreled into him and he shot his load into the swirling soapy foam as it tried to escape the drain. Breathing heavily and blushing his shame, Dean finished cleaning up and rinsed off quickly. On jelly legs, Dean dried himself off roughly, mentally berating himself for being a sick old pervert as he walked naked down the hall to his bathroom.

The clock on his dresser told him it was nearly seven, already ten minutes past the half hour mark Naomi had given him. “Shit, shit, shit,” he whispered as he threw on slightly less ratty clothes and hurried barefoot downstairs in time to see Naomi and Cas arguing quietly in his kitchen. Both looked up guiltily at Dean as he entered the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry, Dean, we should have waited in the garage,” Naomi started.

“It’s my fault. I didn’t want to stand out in the heat again after just getting clean and you didn’t answer the door, so I thought we could just stand inside the door, but it came out right into your kitchen and…” Cas sputtered.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I don’t mind, I did tell you to just come in,” Dean explained as he crossed to the counter to check on the roast, trying not to brush past Cas on his way. “Shower took a little longer than I expected, s’all.”

“Yeah, we called your name when we came in but you didn’t answer, so, uh, I went looking for you…” Dean turned quickly to see Cas blushing heavily and looking at his feet.

“I told him not to,” Naomi added helpfully but Dean didn’t even seem to hear her, his attention focused on Cas’ uncharacteristically shy display.

“How far did you get, Cas?” Dean asked softly.

“Topofthestairs,” Cas mumbled, setting Dean’s heart hammering and his face afire. The kid must have seen Dean walking down the hall, completely naked!

“Well, um, okay, uh, yeah, uh,” Dean stammered, “you should listen to your mom next time.”

“Glad I didn’t,” Cas whispered under his breath.

“Well, we’re very sorry, Dean. We’ll just leave now. Thank you so much for all your help-“ Naomi apologized, starting to push a reluctant Cas toward the garage door.

“No!” Dean almost yelled, “No, that’s okay, just, uh, a little misunderstanding, it’s okay, I’m not, ya know, like mad or anything. It’s fine, really,” Dean explained as he rubbed the back of his neck furiously. Naomi stopped pushing at Cas and the kid automatically stepped closer to Dean, smiling like a fool.

“Thanks, Dean,” Cas grinned, “I’m starving!” Dean looked back up to catch a look of pure hunger on Cas’ face as the kid licked his lips with a quick pink tongue.

“Uh, what?” Dean gaped.

“Pot roast?” Naomi supplied.

“Oh, yeah, um, I’m just gonna throw a salad together, um, you want something to drink, Naomi? I have wine, if you want, or beer…” Dean said as he opened the fridge and bent over to search out salad fixings and the open bottle of wine leftover from Charlie’s last visit.

“Wine would be lovely, thank you,” Naomi sighed happily.

“I’ll have a beer,” Cas quipped.

“Ha ha, Cas, sure. He’ll just have milk or water, Dean,” Naomi cast a significant look at her son, “Can I set the table for you?”

“Yeah, all the silverware and stuff is in the sideboard,” Dean agreed as he handed a rather large glass of wine to Naomi and a glass of milk to Cas who handed it off to his mother.

“Can I help with the salad?” Cas asked hopefully.

“Sure, kid,” Dean agreed, dropping the lettuce and vegetables on the counter.

“I’m not a kid,” Cas’ deep voice came from way too close. Dean could feel warm, moist exhalations on the back of his neck. He gripped the edge of the counter and looked down, forcing himself to take a steadying breath.

Without looking back up or turning around, Dean white-knuckled the counter and his own self-restraint, “You’re ten years younger than me, Cas, that makes you a kid.”

“Well, I don’t feel like a kid,” Cas whispered, reaching up to lightly touch the base of Dean’s neck, “And I won’t be 16 forever, ya know?”

Dean exploded sideways at the touch, breathing heavily and still looking at the floor, “Don’t!” he hissed.

“I-I’m sorry,” Cas stammered as he took a step toward Dean’s shaking form, crowding him up against the side of the fridge.

“Stop!” Dean said sternly, holding a hand up to halt Cas, “I, I can’t! We can’t! You’re too young, shit, man, your mom’s in the next room!” Cas took a step back. Dean ran a hand down his face and looked up to see lust-blown blue eyes staring wide at him. “Jesus, kid, I know you think you know what you’re doing here, but trust me, you REALLY don’t! If you touch me, I don’t know what I’ll do, so please, please, just, don’t. For both our sakes.”

“I told you I’m not a kid,” Cas stated flatly as he stepped up to the counter and began chopping vegetables. “Do you have a bowl?” he asked innocently.

“What?” Dean asked, confused at Cas’ sudden change in demeanor.

“A bowl? For the salad? And a colander to rinse the greens would be good, two,” Cas explained.

Dean fetched a large plastic bowl and colander from a cabinet, set the colander in the sink and dumped the bag of greens into it, rinsing them while he tried to steady his erratic heartbeat. The two finished the salad in silence, Cas picking up the bowl to bring it to the dining room table while Dean grabbed some dressings from the fridge. He saw that Naomi had set the three place settings around the head of table. Happy little family, Dean thought, Jesus, if she only knew.

The three sat down to eat once Dean brought the plated roast and cooked vegies and ate in companionable silence, surprisingly. Dean kept having to shake himself internally for the random stray thoughts he continued to have about Cas as he watched the kid eat. How was he supposed to make small talk when Cas was doing things like inadvertently dribbling a little milk down his chin and moaning obscenely around the succulent roast?

Finishing up, Dean was released from the torture of watching Cas eat food he had prepared and small talk came a little easier as they cleared the table. Dean refused Naomi’s attempts to wash the dishes but she insisted on wiping the table and the counter down.

“Well, I think it’s time we headed home, don’t you, Cas? We have a lot of unpacking to do just so we can get some sleep,” Naomi looked up at Cas.

“I’m gonna stay and help Dean with the dishes, Ma,” Cas explaining, staring at Dean suggestively.

“No, no, that’s okay, you don’t have to do that,” Dean sputtered weakly.

“I insist. You’ve been incredibly helpful today, it’s the least I can do,” Cas stated, hands on his hips.

“Okay, well, I’m going to get started at the house. I’ll be seeing you around, Dean?” Naomi said, patting Cas’ shoulder.

Not able to tear his eyes away from Cas’ gaze, Dean said distractedly, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be around, if you need anything.”

With that, Naomi let herself out and Cas and Dean were left standing alone in his kitchen.

“Dean,” Cas began, stepping slowly toward Dean, “I really do appreciate all your help. You’re a very kind man.”

Dean backed up until he hit the sink hard enough to slosh the sudsy water, “No problem, ya know, like I said, I don’t mind.” Now, Cas was mere inches from him and he couldn’t seem to get his breathing under control.

“I don’t want to help you do dishes, though. I had another form of repayment in mind,” Cas purred.

“I told you, man, we can’t! I could go to jail! What if your mom found out? I’d be lucky if she didn’t kill me before I could go to jail!” Dean stammered, hands going up to Cas’ shoulders. Dean felt like all of his strength was draining out through his twitching dick, his protests getting progressively more feeble and unsure.

“My mother knows and she doesn’t care,” Cas whispered, bringing his face an inch away from Dean’s, gaze locked on Dean’s mouth when the man licked his lips nervously.

“What?” Dean squeaked.

Cas chuckled lowly, still watching Dean’s lips, “You’re not as subtle as you think, Dean. She knows I won’t stop until I get what I want and she wants me to be happy. She’s also a good judge of character and she trusts you, so, as long as you don’t do anything to hurt me, we have her blessing.”

Dean blinked stupidly at Cas, “Seriously?”

“Seriously. Can I kiss you, Dean?” Cas breathed.

Dean closed the short distance himself, crashing his lips into Cas’ plush mouth, licking along his bottom lip as he brought his hands up to cradle Cas’ jaw. Cas moaned lowly and opened to Dean willingly, giving as good as he got, deepening the kiss and grasping Dean’s slim hips, pressing his lithe body against Dean’s broader, harder muscle. Coming up for air, Dean lay small kisses along Cas’ jaw, working his way over to his ear and down his neck, licking and nipping the sensitive flesh.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Cas moaned, hands skimming up Dean’s ribs and gripping his shifting back muscles, “God, you’re so fucking hot, Dean. I don’t know how I kept my hands off you all day. Want to do everything with you,” Cas moaned, panting into Dean’s ear.

Dean groaned and pulled Cas’ hips flush with his own so he could rub his growing cock against Cas’ through their jeans.

“If you think this is good, just wait,” Cas chuckled in that sex-on-the-rocks voice.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean ground out as he felt Cas’ nimble fingers at his waist, deftly undoing his jeans and pulling the zipper down slowly.

“Mmmm, later, definitely,” Cas hummed as he reached into Dean’s jeans and gripped his hard cock, “For now, I’m just gonna satisfy my curiosity.” Dean fumbled for the button on Cas’ jeans, breath gone frantic.

“No underwear, Dean? You are a treasure,” Cas said as he licked a stipe up Dean’s neck and pulled his leaking dick out, stoking it loosely.

“Ha!” Dean cried in triumph as he finally got Cas’ jeans unbuttoned, “Ungh! Shit! Cas!” he grunted, pulling back to look at the zipper, not wanting to catch any skin when he pulled it down.

Cas took the opportunity to check out Dean’s dick, “You have a beautiful dick, Dean,” he grinned as his zipper was pulled down carefully and Dean reached in to pull his dick out.

“Huh, thanks,” Dean huffed, smiling crookedly as he pulled Cas’ length out and stroked it. “Not as nice as yours, Jesus!” Dean was floored by the kid’s huge cock. Dean was no slouch, but this guy was walking around with some serious porn-level dick. And he’s only 16? Dean thought, Fuck!

That thought sobered Dean momentarily, “Wait, are you sure this is okay with your mom?” God, how fucked up is this? Dean thought blurrily.

“As she reminds me all the time, I have never done what I was told. Now, can we stop talking about my mother?” Cas muttered as he lined their throbbing cocks up and pulled Dean’s right hand in to join his in wrapping around their joined lengths.

“Ah fuck! Yeah, ungh yeah, Cas! Shit that feels so fucking good!” Dean’s knees nearly buckled with the jolt of pleasure that coursed from his balls and up his spine.

Fingertip intertwined, Cas guided Dean’s hand in stroking them as he thrust his hips to add a little more friction. Thumbing Dean’s and then his own slit, Cas spread their copious pre-cum to aid the glide.

Even though he’d just gotten off not an hour ago in the shower, Dean felt the heat of his orgasm pooling in the base of his spine and lower belly, “Fuck, I’m close, Cas!” he called breathily, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of their hands jacking together.

Cas licked up Dean’s neck to his ear, nibbling on his lobe and humming, “That’s okay, me too, mmm God you feel good, too. Cum for me, Dean.”

One, two, three more strokes and Dean was doing exactly that, his peak punched out of him roughly, “Cas!” he groaned.

Cas grunted and came right after, the added lubricant of Dean’s cum pushing him over the edge. The two leaned their heads on each other’s shoulders, panting as Cas worked them through the last of their twitching aftershocks.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed, looking down at their shrinking dicks in their hands, “We shouldn’ta done that. I shouldn’ta done that.” With his slowing heartbeat, his intense guilt came rolling back in, stronger than before. Cas just laughed lightly and reached around Dean to turn the tap on with his wrist, rinsing his hand and then using the tea towel to wipe himself down.

“You should be happy I already jacked off in the shower or this would have been a lot messier,” he giggled.

“This isn’t funny, wait you did what?” Dean still felt like his brain wasn’t quite firing on all cylinders.

“Yeah, you had me so worked up, I had to get off before I came over here. Then I saw your perky ass strutting down the hall and I knew I needed to have at least a little taste,” Cas explained, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning up, ending with his hands on his hips and a dopey grin on his face as Dean continued to stand there with his dick out.

“Um, okay?” Dean mumbled.

“Dean, you should probably get to bed soon. Don’t you have to work tomorrow?” Cas asked as he turned from the garage door, tilting his head to the right as he took in Dean’s dumbfounded expression. Dean just nodded, mouth still hanging open.

“I’ll be seeing you around, Dean,” Cas called as he left.

“Bye Cas,” Dean said to an empty kitchen.


	2. Wicked Game (Chris Isaak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's POV of events

Wicked Game (Chris Isaak)

“That idiot.”

 

“That moron.”

 

“That fool.”

 

“That jerk.”

 

“That cretin.”

 

“That nincompoop.”

 

“That twit.”

 

“That…assbutt!”

 

“Castiel!”

 

“What?” Cas laughed, “I couldn’t think of any more words for stupid!”

 

“You better watch that mouth when you aren’t just around me!  It’s going to get you in serious trouble someday,” Naomi tsked, shaking her head at her teenage son as she signaled two blocks early for the benefit of the…assbutt driving the moving truck behind her.

 

“I certainly hope so,” Cas beamed at his mother.

 

“Cas, really.  We have a chance for a fresh start here, you should try to take advantage of the clean slate.  Oh my God! He’s just following us!  He didn’t turn at the right street!” Naomi fumed, slamming her hand down on the steering wheel.

 

Pulling in front of their new house, his mom barely put the car in park before she was jumping out and screaming at the truck driver, who had pulled right in behind them.  Cas sighed heavily and shut the car off, pocketing the keys.  He refused to give up his favorite cargo shorts for this very reason, so many pockets, he could stash anything in them.  He only had a couple of napkins from their last fast food stop (Hopefully the last ever!) and now his mom’s car keys, but even that would be enough to drag his pants down if he didn’t hitch them up all day.  Last year’s decision to join cross country had cost him several pounds, which, in combination to the crazy growth spurt that gave him four inches over last summer, had meant wearing his favorite shorts this summer was an exercise in exhibitionism.  Cas was not opposed to that at all.  He knew he looked hot and he loved showing off the new and improved Castiel, now with 30% more Adult, patent-pending.  Cas giggled to himself as he turned to see where his mom had run off to.

 

His light-hearted giggles died in his throat as he was temporarily blinded by the preternatural glow surrounding the absolute most stunning creature he had ever seen.  Cas’ jaw went slack and he held his breathe, eyes raking over the man (God!  He is a god!) talking to his mother.  Six one, maybe 180 pounds of solid muscle, the working-hard-cause-it’s-my-job kind, not the Jersey-Shore-penitentiary-diet kind, dirty blond hair cut in a military brush cut, thickly chorded arms working smoothly as he wiped his hands on a shop rag, worn out wife beater drenched with sweat, yup, it was definitely not a mere mortal.  Cas couldn’t see his eye color but he glistened with a natural tan and his lips looked like pink spun sugar dreams.  Cas thought he probably wouldn’t have to hitch his pants up, his boner would keep them on just fine, thank you!  He watched the god saunter over to the truck’s driver’s side, bowlegs giving him a cowboy gait that took Cas’ breath away. Again.  Cas scooted into the driver’s seat to watch him in the rearview but the guy just talked for a minute before jumping backward off the little step ladder built into the truck’s cab.  Cas decided he might not be too young for a heart attack as he slid back to the passenger seat to stare out the window again. 

 

After what felt like seconds, could have been years, Naomi was motioning to him to get out of the car, so he stumbled out like a newborn foal.  Oh please, if there is a merciful God in Heaven, please don’t let him have seen that! Cas prayed.  Cas waited by the car for his mother and the God.  He barely registered his mom introducing them but he did catch the God’s name so his automatic response was to be polite.

 

“Hello, Dean,” he ground out. What happened to my voice, sound like I just gave a dozen blowjobs, Cas thought, panicking.  The guy looked either abhorred or turned on, Cas really hoped it was the latter.  He dimly heard his mother asking Dean something and caught the man’s muttered response but what drew his attention was the moving truck.  It looked like it was going to run them all down!

 

“OH, man, watch it!” Castiel cried and pulled Dean closer to his mom’s car and, coincidentally, into his arms.  Cas blushed furiously and inhaled heavily on impulse and the guy smelled like clean sweat, leather and old motor oil, so, basically, Heaven.  Both men froze when they realized that Cas was essentially cradling the taller man tenderly in his arms.  Cas started and kind of shoved Dean into an upright position, hoping the dude hadn’t been close enough to feel his semi-erect dick. “Oh, dude, sorry! So sorry! I just thought, it looked…sorry,” Cas sputtered.

 

Dean looked at Naomi critically, ““I’m sorry, Naomi, but you don’t look anywhere near old enough to have a son this age.”  Cas did laugh at that because it really had been happening a lot over the last year, even to the point where he was handed beer and wine menus at every restaurant they went to.

 

Cas looked at his mom as she grinned up at him, ““We get that all the time, but I can assure you, Dean, he is DEFINITELY mine.  I vividly remember squeezing him out, just a little over 16 years ago!” 

 

Mortified, Cas yelled, “Gross, Mom!” 

 

 

Joining in their laughter at his expense, Cas couldn’t help but notice the full-body up-and-down Dean gave him.  Just gazing into Dean’s eyes, he started imagining everything he could do to this gorgeous man.  Thinking about Dean being a MAN, while he was still, legally at least, a BOY brought his fantasies crashing down.  He turned around, trying to school his features but secretly preening under the attention he knew Dean would be showing his ass.  He may just be 16, but he had been on the receiving end of that look enough to know what it meant and he was thrilled to get it from Dean.  He spotted the truck before his mom and started jumping a little in his excitement.  He felt his shorts start to slip a little but figured he might as well get this seduction under way.

 

Cas started toward the house, catching the keys his mother tossed his way.  As he got the door unlocked, inspiration struck, “Hey, Ma, can I ditch the shirt?  It’s hot as balls out here!” he called over his shoulder.

 

His mom yelled something back at him, but he was already stepping into the house and his mind was full of hope that Dean would agree with his weather report and also forgo some attire.  Stripping off his shirt, he ran for the garage door in the mudroom between the kitchen and the big walk-in pantry.  Cas threw his shirt into the corner of the garage as he hit the garage door button and jogged out the door as it rose.  From the look on Dean’s face, he was pretty sure his plan was successful so far and he couldn’t help the smirk he felt stretch his lips.

 

Cas asked if Dean would help with the moving while his mom tried to give their new neighbor an out, but luckily, Dean seemed all too eager to spend more time around them and agreed to help.  As he went into his own garage, Naomi walked up theirs to get her car keys from Cas.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, young man?” Naomi asked her son, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“What?” Cas feigned innocence with wide eyes.

 

“You know exactly what I mean.  You’ve been making googly eyes at Dean since you first saw him,” she stated.

 

“I want him, okay?  Ma, please!  He can’t be that much older than me and he’s, he’s so…perfect!  Please don’t ruin this for me!  Come on, you know you owe me!” Cas pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes.

 

“How do I owe you, exactly?” Naomi asked, hands on her hips.

 

“Alfie,” Cas stated simply, crossing his arms.

 

Naomi hung her head in thought.  She hadn’t meant this move to disrupt her son’s life so horribly, but she knew his heart had broken when they’d had to leave his first serious boyfriend behind in Ohio.  She couldn’t bear the thought of Cas being mad at her any longer, he was all she had left in the world.  She had a good feeling about Dean, too.  Naomi sighed heavily, “Fine.  You’re right.  I trust you and he seems like a good person.”

 

Cas grinned in triumph and handed her keys over.  “BUT! If he does anything, anything at all, to make you uncomfortable or if he hurts you in anyway, Cas, I swear to God I will call the police on him!” Naomi said sternly.

 

“Agreed!  Better go move your car,” Cas said loudly, happiness writ large across his face.  Naomi shook her head as she went to do just that while Cas stood in the driveway, thinking about watching Dean flex his impressive muscles for the next few hours.  He also thought about all the heavy lifting he would be doing and he had a great idea.

 

As his mother parked her car behind Dean’s and went to supervise the truck driver, Cas ducked under Dean’s half-open garage door and promptly lost the ability to think as all the blood in his body rushed into his dick.  Dean was at the far side of the garage, under one of the fluorescent lights, with his back to Cas.  He was pulling his shirt over his head and Cas was drooling over the interplay of the sculpted muscles of Dean’s back.  Cas walked toward the man in a trance, startling him as he turned around.  “Oh shit, dude, where’d you come from!?” Dean asked, voice cracking embarrassingly.

 

Cas’ eyes took in the stray water droplets falling from Dean’s hair and chasing each other down his bulky chest.  Cas watched as one slid past a pert, brown nipple and dropped to the garage floor.  Cas noticed the firm abs and worn jeans, including the lack of a button, revealing a soft-looking ginger treasure trail that had him licking his lips and grinning predatorily.

 

“Yeah, sorry, um…My mom wanted to know if you have a crowbar we can borrow,” Cas lied easily.      

 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I do.  I’ll, uh, bring it with me when I come,” Dean stammered.

 

Cas thought the older man’s blush was probably the most adorable thing he’d ever seen and he couldn’t help taking advantage of Dean’s phrasing, “You’re gonna come already?” he quipped, quirking an eyebrow and popping a hip, “Mmm, sounds like a personal problem,” smile going lopsided.

 

The immature joke was totally worth it as Dean’s blush increased a thousand-fold as the man’s brain seemed to grind to a halt, “Uh, what?  No! Jesus, kid! Not what I meant,” Dean scrubbed his face with one hand, gripping the bridge of his nose and refusing to meet Cas’ eye, “I’ll be there in minute, just…uh, Immachangeberightout,” Dean finished quickly, brushing past Cas as he rushed toward the door to the house.

 

Cas chuckled, shaking his head as he went back to his house.  His mother was standing at the back of the truck, watching the driver pull out the ramp.  She didn’t even glance at Cas as he walked up to stand with her.

 

“I really hope you know what you’re getting yourself into,” she sighed.

 

“Don’t worry, Ma, I have everything under control,” Cas smiled.

 

“Control is an illusion, Cas.  I know you won’t listen to me, though.  You’ve never done what you were told, but I want you to be extra careful this time.  We don’t really know anything about him, despite how nice he’s been.  And even if he is as great as he seems, that man stands to lose a lot if this thing goes sideways,” she said, turning to her son and gripping his shoulder, nothing but concern and love in her eyes.

 

“Okay, Ma, I got it, I’ll be careful,” Cas acquiesced, giving her a small smile as he tried to tone down his excitement.

 

As it turned out, Cas was far too busy actually enjoying Dean’s company to put much effort into a full-on seduction.  He thought what little bit of extra stretching and lifting he did in front of the man would have to be enough.  His mother did her best to try to keep him distracted, cracking jokes and making an effort to be nicer to the truck driver.  Watching her offer the guy a bottle of water, Cas reflected on her and their relationship.  His mom had had a rough couple of years.  It had always just been the two of them.  She had told him the truth about his father years ago, how he had been her one attempt to pretend at being straight but it hadn’t worked out and they had broken up before she even knew she was pregnant with Cas.  He hadn’t wanted anything more to do with her and she was determined to raise Cas her own way.  A string of semi-serious girlfriends had never resulted in the kind of true love he knew his mother really yearned for.  This move to the Kansas branch of her law office was her attempt to reinvent herself and make their lives better, it was just dumb luck that Cas had finally found someone he was interested in right before they left Ohio.  He didn’t blame her and hadn’t planned on trying to use his heartache at leaving Alfie against her, but he wanted Dean more than he knew was acceptable.  He had jumped on the Alfie excuse to manipulate her and he felt bad about that, but what he already felt for Dean far outshone the minor crush he’d had on Al.

 

Four hours later found them all saying goodbye to the truck driver and pausing for a bottle of water in the kitchen, boxes stacked all around.  Cas quailed at the thought of the days of unpacking ahead of them.  Looking at his mom, he knew she was thinking the same thing.  He also knew they’d probably end up splitting a pizza.  He groaned internally at the thought of yet another lukewarm fast food dinner.

 

“Hey guys,” Dean said shyly, bringing Cas out of his depressing thoughts, “I’ve got a pot roast in the crockpot, if you want to, uh, ya know, if you don’t want to do fast food, or, ya know…” 

 

Cas looked eagerly at his mom as he burst out, “Sure!” at the same time she said, “That’s not necessary.”  Cas’ eyes grew wide and he gave his mother a pleading look.

 

“Alright, alright!” she sighed, hands up in surrender, “I know, you’re sick of fast food!  It would be nice to have a home cooked meal after the weekend we’ve had.  Thank you, Dean.  We’ll be over in about a half hour, once we’re presentable.”

 

Cas grinned at Dean as he rambled nervously and left to get cleaned up.  After he was gone Cas turned to his mother, “I’m gonna go shower,” he said, still smiling and hurried upstairs to dig out some soap and shampoo, as well as a change of clothes he knew he’d look spectacular in.

 

Standing under the spray to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, Cas’ mind wondered to images of Dean, who hadn’t opted to go shirtless, unfortunately.  Cas mused on the man’s smiling mouth and thought how good it would look stretched around his thick cock, how Dean’s jade-green eyes would sparkle with unshed tears as he choked on Cas’ dick.  Cas poured some body soap into his hand to warm it before slathering his swiftly filling cock and stroking slowly from base to tip.  Cas thought about what noises Dean might make as if it was his dick in Cas’ skilled hand, what he might sound like if Cas used that hand to open Dean’s tight little hole.  Cas groaned as he felt his dick pulse in his grip, his strokes coming faster and shorter, concentrating on the head of his dick.  He couldn’t help but watch his hand as he worked himself over.  He knew he had a great looking dick, Al had been obsessed with it, always going on and on about its girth and calling it pretty.  Cas’ mouth fell open when he thought about Dean’s big, calloused hands stroking him and that was it, his orgasm steamrolled him embarrassingly quickly.  He stood shaking and stroking himself through the last twitches and spurts of his orgasm briefly, trying to calm his heartbeat.

 

Once he was done and dressed, he headed back downstairs and rushed his mom out the door while she laughed at his exuberance. 

 

After Dean didn’t answer their knocking, Cas opened the door only to have his arm grabbed by his mother.

 

“Cas! Wait, we can’t just walk in!” she admonished.

 

“He said to!” Cas explained as he pulled away from her and walked through the door, expecting to end up in a mudroom.  He was in Dean’s kitchen, instead.  The pair stood there, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the promised pot roast, before Cas called out for Dean.  When no answer greeted them, Cas turned to his mother, “I’m gonna go see if he’s in the living room,” and strode through the kitchen into the living room, ignoring his mother’s protests that they should just wait in the kitchen.  Dean’s living room was not what Cas had been expecting.  The comfy, well-loved couch and recliners weren’t a surprise, but the veritable jungle of houseplants and bookshelves were.  Cas headed up the staircase and halted at the top of the carpeted stairs by the sight of Dean, in all his naked glory, strutting away from him toward a door at the end of the hall.  Watching Dean’s sweet little bubble butt as it shifted with each step, Cas decided he would have to at least get a sample of the goods.  Tonight.

 

Cas crept back down the stairs to wait with his mother in the kitchen and feigned embarrassment when he confessed to searching for Dean.  Glancing up to catch Dean’s eye, Cas saw the realization dawn on the man’s face.  He knew Cas had seen him walking around naked and Cas smirked a little to show that he knew Dean knew, completely flustering the man. 

 

 “Well, um, okay, uh, yeah, uh,” Dean stammered, “you should listen to your mom next time.”

 

“Glad I didn’t,” Cas whispered under his breath.

 

Naomi started pushing Cas back toward the door, apologizing for their intrusiveness, but as soon as Dean declined her offer to leave, Cas sidestepped her hands and drew closer to Dean, giving his mother a reassuring look.

 

“Thanks, Dean,” Cas grinned, “I’m starving!” Cas looked Dean over like he was the only thing on the menu tonight, licking his lips unconsciously.

 

“Oh, yeah, um, I’m just gonna throw a salad together, um, you want something to drink, Naomi?  I have wine, if you want, or beer…” Dean said as he opened the fridge and bent over.  Cas stared shamelessly at Dean’s perfect ass as his mother slapped his shoulder, mouthing ‘stop!’ at his devilish grin.

 

“Wine would be lovely,” she told Dean.

 

“I’ll have a beer,” Cas quipped.

 

“Ha ha, Cas, sure.  He’ll just have milk or water, Dean,” Naomi cast a significant look at her son, “Can I set the table for you?”

 

“Yeah, all the silverware and stuff is in the sideboard,” Dean agreed as he handed a rather large glass of wine to Naomi and a glass of milk to Cas who handed it off to his mother as she headed for the dining room.

 

“Can I help with the salad?” Cas asked hopefully.

 

“Sure, kid,” Dean said.  That just won’t do, Cas thought.  Three steps had him a couple inches from Dean’s broad back.

 

“I’m not a kid,” Cas rumbled.  His lower pitch seemed to have the desired effect as he noticed Dean grab the counter and take a few deep, shuddering breaths.

 

“You’re ten years younger than me, Cas, that makes you a kid,” Dean muttered to his chest.

 

Cas had to touch him, had to feel those baby-soft hairs at the base of his neck, “Well, I don’t feel like a kid.  And I won’t be 16 forever, ya know?”  His fingertips had barely grazed Dean’s neck when he jerked violently away and hit the side of the fridge with a hissed “Don’t!”, startling Cas.  He only stepped toward the man to calm him but that had the opposite effect.

 

“Stop!” Dean said sternly, holding a hand up to halt Cas, “I, I can’t!  We can’t!  You’re too young, shit, man, your mom’s in the next room!”  Cas stepped back at that, thinking he had completely misjudged Dean’s interest in him, embarrassment quickly making his gorge rise.    “Jesus, kid, I know you think you know what you’re doing here, but trust me, you REALLY don’t!  If you touch me, I don’t know what I’ll do, so please, please, just, don’t.  For both our sakes.”

 

It took a beat for Dean’s meaning to sink in and Cas to understand he hadn’t been wrong at all. “I told you I’m not a kid,” Cas stated flatly, stepping up to the counter to start chopping vegetables, although doing that with shaky hands might not be such a good idea.  Cas stilled and looked intently at the cutting board before asking, “Do you have a bowl?

 

“What?” Dean asked, just sounding confused now.

 

 “A bowl?  For the salad? And a colander to rinse the greens would be good, too,” Cas explained.

 

The two put the salad together in awkward silence.  Ignoring Dean entirely, Cas carried the bowl to the dining room.  Dean set out a couple bottles of salad dressing and scrambled back to the kitchen to retrieve the roast.

 

“What did you do to him?” Naomi whispered to her son, lopsided smile and slight head tilt making it clear where Cas got that little quirk.

 

“Nothing!” Cas hissed, sitting down at the table.  “He seems to be having…reservations.  About my age.”

 

“Of course, he is, he’s a decent guy,” Naomi whispered as she sat opposite Cas.

 

“Just makes me want him more,” Cas muttered at the table.

 

Naomi reached across the table to pat Cas’ hand. “Patience, dear, is a virtue,” she chuckled.

 

Dean came back in with the roast and vegies and they ate the entire meal without incident.  Cas couldn’t help moaning over the succulent roast, it had been so long since he had such a perfect meal.  Even the milk seemed too good to drink slowly, rich and cool.  He had to assume the looks he was getting from his mother were aimed at his atrocious table manners but he couldn’t bring himself to slow down or even care.  Once the two adults were done, Cas looked up sheepishly at Dean, too embarrassed to ask for thirds, so he, too, pushed his plate back slightly, as his mother and Dean talked about the town and the neighborhood.

 

Naomi offered to do dishes but Dean declined so she insisted on cleaning up the table and kitchen counter.  Cas just rolled his eyes at his mother’s well-known clean freak tendencies.  While she was putzing around in the dining room, Cas followed Dean into the kitchen and watched him stack dishes in the sink and start filling it with soapy water.

 

“Well, I think it’s time we headed home, don’t you, Cas?  We have a lot of unpacking to do just so we can get some sleep,” Naomi looked up at Cas, as she reappeared at his elbow.

 

“I’m gonna stay and help Dean with the dishes, Ma,” Cas explained, staring at Dean suggestively.

 

“No, no, that’s okay, you don’t have to do that,” Dean sputtered weakly.

 

“I insist.  You’ve been incredibly helpful today, it’s the least I can do,” Cas stated stubbornly.  He was done with Dean trying to avoid alone time with him.

 

“Okay, well, I’m going to get started at the house.  I’ll be seeing you around, Dean?” Naomi said, patting Cas’ shoulder, mouthing ‘Careful’ at him when he looked down at her.

 

More of Dean’s adorable stammering as Cas waited to hear the door to the garage close.  “Dean,” Cas began, stepping slowly toward Dean, “I really do appreciate all your help.  You’re a very kind man.”

 

Dean backed up until he hit the sink hard enough to slosh the sudsy water, “No problem, ya know, like I said, I don’t mind.”  Distantly, Cas realized he was nearly eye level with Dean once he got within a few inches of him.  “I don’t want to help you do dishes, though.  I had another form of repayment in mind,” Cas purred.

 

“I told you, man, we can’t!  I could go to jail!  What if your mom found out?  I’d be lucky if she didn’t kill me before I could go to jail!” Dean stammered, hands going up to Cas’ shoulders.  Dean’s protests just kept sounding less and less sincere and his touch on Cas’ shoulders was more of a caress than anything else.

 

“My mother knows and she doesn’t care,” Cas whispered, bringing his face an inch away from Dean’s, gaze locked on Dean’s mouth when the man licked his lips nervously.

 

“What?” Dean squeaked.

This is going to be so much fun, Cas thought gleefully.  “You’re not as subtle as you think, Dean.  She knows I won’t stop until I get what I want and she wants me to be happy.  She’s also a good judge of character and she trusts you, so, as long as you don’t do anything to hurt me, we have her blessing.”

 

Dean blinked stupidly at Cas, “Seriously?”

 

“Seriously.  Can I kiss you, Dean?” Cas breathed.

 

Dean practically attacked Cas’ mouth and the younger man was instantly lost to it, parting his lips eagerly for the older man’s invading tongue, relishing the edge of desperation evident in Dean’s grip on his face.  He let Dean plunder his mouth before turning the tables and forcing his own tongue into Dean’s warm, wet mouth, turning his head slightly for deeper access and gripping Dean’s hips to bring their bodies flush together.  Coming up for air, Dean lay small kisses along Cas’ jaw, working his way over to his ear and down his neck, licking and nipping the sensitive flesh.

 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Cas moaned, hands skimming up Dean’s ribs and gripping every impressive muscle in Dean’s back, “God, you’re so fucking hot, Dean. I don’t know how I kept my hands off you all day.  Want to do everything with you,” Cas moaned, panting into Dean’s ear.

 

Letting Dean grind on him, Cas huffed a laugh at the speed at which Dean seemed to be losing all ability to reason, ““If you think this is good, just wait,” he ground out.

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean ground out as he felt Cas’ nimble fingers at his waist, deftly undoing his jeans and pulling the zipper down slowly.

 

“Mmmm, later, definitely,” Cas hummed as he reached into Dean’s jeans and gripped his hard cock, “For now, I’m just gonna satisfy my curiosity.”  Dean scrambled at the button on Cas’ jeans, breath gone frantic.

 

“No underpants, Dean?  Oh, you are a treasure,” Cas teased, licking Dean’s neck and pulling out his turgid cock just as Dean finally popped the button on Cas’ jeans and cried out in triumph before dissolving in moans as Cas slowly and loosely stroked his cock.

 

Dean pulled back to work at Cas’ zipper next and Cas looked down at Dean’s dick for the first time.  Now, he knew why Al had been so obsessed with Cas’ dick, but Dean’s dick wasn’t just pretty, it was BEAUTIFUL and Cas told him as much in a slightly awed voice.  “Huh, thanks,” Dean huffed, smiling crookedly as he pulled Cas’ length out and stroked it. “Not as nice as yours, Jesus!”  Dean was staring at Cas’ dick with a shocked look on his face and Cas beamed at him.  Dean’s face swiftly drew tight in concern as he asked, “Wait, are you sure this is okay with your mom?” voice tinged with worry.

 

Cas reassured him absentmindedly as he lined up their cocks, which looked so perfect nestled together in his hand, sending another jolt of heat flushing through Cas’ body.  By the strangled sounds coming from Dean, he felt the same perfect heat.  It quickly became clear that Cas’ hand wouldn’t be enough and besides, he wanted to feel Dean’s big, rough hand on him right the fuck now.  He guided Dean’s hand down to their dicks and laced his fingers with the older man’s, using his thumb to spread their precum down their lengths.  The pace they set just wasn’t enough either, and Cas couldn’t help but thrust his hips to add some friction.  Dean’s breathing quickly turned to outright panting, crying out a warning that Cas was glad to hear because he had been staving off his orgasm since his dick came out.

 

Cas licked up Dean’s neck to his ear, nibbling on his lobe and humming, “That’s okay, me too, mmm God you feel good, too.  Cum for me, Dean.”

 

Just a couple more strokes had Dean spilling over their combined lengths, groaning Cas’ name.  The sight and feel of Dean’s warm cum coating their dicks sent Cas spiraling out and cumming unexpectedly.  Stroking them both through it, Cas thought Dean’s face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, with the image of their cum-soaked dicks coming in a very close second.

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed, looking down at their shrinking dicks in their hands, “We shouldn’t have done that.  I shouldn’t have done that.”  Cas could hear the shame in Dean’s voice but he was confident he could help the man get over that eventually.  He laughed lightly and reached around Dean to turn the tap on with his wrist, rinsing his hand and then using the tea towel to wipe himself down.

 

“You should be happy I already jacked off in the shower or this would have been a lot messier,” he giggled.

 

“This isn’t funny, wait you did what?”  Cas smiled as Dean’s attempt at a stern ‘grown-up’ voice swiftly changed to incredulous at the image which was surely popping up in his head of Cas jerking it in the shower.

 

“Yeah, you had me so worked up, I had to get off before I came over here.  Then I saw your perky ass strutting down the hall and I knew I needed to have at least a little taste,” Cas explained, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning up, ending with his hands on his hips and a dopey grin on his face as Dean continued to stand there with his dick out.

 

“Um, okay?” Dean mumbled.

 

Cas figured he had better leave now or he would never be able to resist this adorably confused version of Dean.  “Dean, you should probably get to bed soon.  Don’t you have to work tomorrow?” Cas asked as he turned from the garage door, tilting his head to the right as he took in Dean’s dumbfounded expression.  Dean just nodded, mouth still hanging open.

 

Cas couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he made his way back home, imagining all the things he was going to do to and for Dean.  He really couldn’t have asked for a better neighbor.  Yeah, this move was gonna turn out just fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's kind of a little shit, isn't he?  
> But like every teenager ever, he is convinced he knows what he's doing.


	3. Father Figure (George Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Castiel graduates high school and shows Dean just how 'adult' he is now.

Father Figure (George Michael)

 

Two years.  Two very long and tortuous years Cas has been in love with his neighbor.  It took a month after the first time he met Dean (and that fateful…event…in Dean’s kitchen) to get any more time alone with Dean.  The beautiful man had actively avoided the teenager, despite Cas’ many attempts to at least talk to Dean.  He’d timed his morning run to coincide with Dean leaving his house every morning for work for a week before Dean’s complete avoidance made him admit defeat and change his morning run to an evening run, using the same route Dean took to get home every day, so the man would have to see him.  Dean almost ran his beloved car into a telephone pole, though, the first time he saw Cas loping alongside him, making Cas concede to himself that that had been a bad decision.  Next, Cas tried to catch Dean when he was in his driveway or front yard.  The man was nothing if not studious in his car and home maintenance, but he always found a reason to escape into his house and stay there until Cas gave up and went home.  Cas stewed on his failures for another week, alone in his room most days, going for his run before the sun was fully up, when he knew Dean would still be sleeping.  He finally came to the decision that the direct approach had been a bad move with someone who was just so, righteous was a good word.  He would just have to ingratiate himself into Dean’s life in a more innocuous way, appeal to his caregiver side.  Well, he was the sad, fatherless only son of a working single mother, wasn’t he?  Friendless in a new town and worried the other kids his age would make fun of his overgrown self (or think him an undercover cop a la 21 Jump Street), Cas could work that angle.

 

A month of failed seduction attempts and teenage brooding later, Cas showed up at Dean’s door on a Sunday morning, lawnmower on the sidewalk behind him, asking Dean if he could help with his lawn because, you see, he wanted to help his mom out and he was so bored because he didn’t have any friends yet and Dean was the only neighbor who had been nice to them.  Dean had visible deflated and invited Cas in for a glass of lemonade and Cas was (barely) able to suppress his grin of triumph.  The two had grown closer after that, after Cas stopped being so blatant in his pursuit of Dean, framing every interaction in innocence and guilelessly building an actual friendship.  In the two years since they’d first moved here, Dean had progressed from blushingly scrambling to avoid Cas to attending every one of Cas’ cross country meets, even the away meets that his own mother couldn’t make.  The older man had gone from stuttering excuses why he HAD to go back in his house RIGHT NOW to Dean sitting next to his mother at his high school graduation.  So, here they were, Dean manning the grill at Cas’ open house a week after graduation and talking about Cas’ plans for the future with anyone who would listen, plans he had formulated in Dean’s living room over pizza and a Star Wars marathon months ago.

 

Cas watched from across the back yard, admiration clear on his face, when his mother startled him out of his stupor, “So, I see The Plan is still in full effect?”

 

“It wasn’t ever NOT in effect, I just had to change strategies,” Cas smiled down at her, scratching the day-old stubble on his chin, stubble he kept at this exact length in order to look even older than the rest of his body made him look.

 

“Have you kissed him again?” Naomi asked.

 

“It’s been a near thing, several times lately, but no, not since the first time two years ago.  I always leave him wanting more,” Cas smirked.

 

“Well, now you’re almost 19 and done with high school,” she trailed off.

 

“Time to implement the next phase.  Starting tonight.  I’m going over there for another movie night,” Cas lost his confident smile, nerves rearing their head again, mind wondering to all the excuses Dean could still use as barriers to them entering a physical relationship.  Excuses Cas was fully ready to counter with all he knew about Dean’s life the last two years.  No serious girlfriends or boyfriends and only a handful of one-night stands with men or women who Dean refused to ever see or even mention a second time.  He knew Dean was still hung up on him, if all the small touches, total disregard for personal space, general eye-fucking, and covert hair-sniffing were anything to go by.  His age was no longer an issue, at least it wasn’t a deal breaker anymore.  And Cas had flat-out refused to go anywhere but the state college situated 30 minutes from their neighborhood, so he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.  Sitting in Dean’s living room, filling out applications for colleges across the country, Cas had known he would only be sending in the applications to local schools.  And Dean’s shout of utter joy when Cas had told him where he would be attending in the Fall only served to confirm Cas’ suspicion that Dean didn’t want him to go away any more than he wanted to. 

 

They had become so integral to each other’s lives over the last two years.  Cas had even overheard Dean referring to Cas as his best friend, an opinion Cas himself had held dear to his heart through the lonely nights when he thought this day may never come.  Cas’ small group of friends had easily accepted that Dean came first for Cas, never pressuring him to spend less time with the older man to run around with them.  If what they had was so clear to a bunch of teenagers, surely Dean could be made to see the truth of the profound bond they had?

 

Cas was careful not to monopolize Dean throughout the, frankly interminable, party, only offering to fetch him a fresh soda or prompting him to abandon the grill to enjoy some of his own burgers, with Cas to keep him company, of course. 

 

“We still on for tonight?” Cas asked, pointedly not looking at Dean, instead scanning the dwindling crowd of friends and well-wishers in the yard, hopefully seeming like he had just now remembered.

 

“Yeah, man, if you’re absolutely sure you wouldn’t rather go out with your friends?” Dean said around a mouthful of burger.

 

“Nah,” Cas said casually, “I see those knobs every day, getting kind of bored with ‘em.”

 

“Dude!  You see me every day, too!” Dean turned to Cas, incredulous, “You HAVE to be getting’ sick of my old ass, too.”

 

Cas turned to Dean, shit-eating grin on his face, “Nope,” he stated simply.  Dean scoffed and continued to plow through his food.  “And besides,” Cas looked back toward the yard, “I could never get sick of your ass.”  Dean choked and Cas beat his back as he laughed.

 

“Really, dude, not cool!” Dean admonished once he finished aspirating his burger.

 

Cas just chuckled as Dean began gathering his garbage from the picnic table, “I’ll be over in an hour, once we get this yard cleaned up a little, ‘k?”

 

“I was gonna stay and help,” Dean said, almost offended that Cas thought otherwise.

 

“No, you aren’t.  Mom’ll get some of these freeloaders to help and the tables can’t be returned until tomorrow, so don’t even think about it,” Cas led Dean towards the gate between their yards with his hand on the small of his back.  “You helped a lot today.  You should go take a hot shower and relax,” Cas gave Dean’s shoulder a firm pat to push him through the open gate.

 

“Alright, alright, don’t have to be so pushy!” Dean grumbled.

 

“You love it!” Cas exhorted, turning around to start the cleanup, laughing at Dean’s raised middle fingers.

 

An hour later, Cas was in his usual spot on Dean’s couch, movie loaded in the player, waiting for Dean to bring in the popcorn.  He couldn’t help the nervous flip of his stomach as Dean strolled in, popcorn bowl in one hand, root beers for each of them in the other.  Putting the bowl on the coffee table, Dean plopped down right next to Cas and handed him a root beer.

 

Dean lifted his own bottle in a toast, “Here’s to finally being done with high school!”

 

Cas raised his bottle, “Here’s to finally being considered an adult,” he winked at a stunned Dean, clinking his bottle gently to the other man’s, taking a long pull and making sure Dean got a good look at his Adam’s apple bobbing in his long throat.

 

“Huh, yeah, adult,” Dean stammered, staring at Cas’ pink lips sucking at the bottle and his throat bobbing obscenely.  While Cas drained his root beer, Dean mused on his relationship with the young man.  He had caught himself having less than surrogate-fatherly feelings for Cas from the very start, ever since the boy had, well, he didn’t know what to call that in kitchen two years ago.  A proposition, maybe?  He’d been so aggressive in his pursuit and then suddenly he wasn’t and Dean had found he missed the guy.  So, when Cas had shown up on his doorstep a month later, all sad blue eyes and awkward shuffling feet, Dean had wanted nothing more than to grab the kid by his cut jaw and drag him into a soul-searing kiss.  He just couldn’t get over the age thing.  He couldn’t stop making comparisons between Cas and his own little brother, Sam.  If some guy ten years older had been having thoughts about Sam the way he was having thoughts about Cas, he’d kill the bastard.  Cas and Sam were similar enough to get along spectacularly when Sam made his infrequent visits home.  A little too spectacularly, as Dean found himself making up reasons to keep them apart.  They were both gigantic-brained nerds with an interest in conservation and a love of animals, unlike Dean’s refusal to recycle and dislike of everything with more than two legs.  Both were kind-hearted and humble, completely unaware of their own attractiveness, unlike Dean’s brash confidence in his own good looks.  Both unashamed to show affection towards the people they cared about and regularly talked about their feelings, unlike Dean’s own emotional constipation and fear of being seen as anything less than manly.  Dean had caught himself thinking that they would make a great couple and THAT had caused a spike of what could only be the white-hot flame of jealousy coursing through Dean’s brain.  His only thought in that moment had been ‘MINE!’.  That whole incident had started Dean thinking about his own intentions toward Cas and his failed attempts at distancing the younger man, trying to push him to spend more time with kids his own age.  Cas seemed completely unable to bond with his own friends and repeatedly expressed his disinterest in spending much time with them outside of school.  So, here he was, spending yet another night secretly gleeful that Cas had chosen to spend such a momentous night watching the latest Marvel movie on Dean’s couch.

 

Cas set his now empty bottle on the table, snatching up the remote control and passing Dean the popcorn bowl, turning to Dean, “You ready?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, um, yeah, sure,” Dean stammered, clearing his throat and scooting closer to Cas.  So Cas could reach the popcorn better, of course, totally not to feel the warmth of Cas’ thick thigh pressed against his own.

 

Cas smiled over at Dean again as the previews started, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Cas whispered, turning back to the screen.

 

“Me too,” Dean breathed, staring at Cas’ perfect profile, lit in shifting shades of blue from the TV.

 

Halfway through the movie and Cas was still working up the nerve to make a move.  It was ironic to him that he was so worried about rejection when he hadn’t even considered it two years ago.  But Dean’s good opinion of him mattered more than it had then.  He didn’t want Dean to see him as some charity case kid anymore, he wanted Dean to see that they were equals, that they could conceivably be together now.  There was a lot more riding on this now.  He tried to concentrate on the movie to distract himself.

 

Halfway through the movie and Dean had no idea what it was about.  When he wasn’t sneaking glances at Cas, he was basking in the contact of their legs.  When he wasn’t doing that, he was thinking about the last conversation he had had with Sammy, a conversation that had centered almost entirely on Cas.  When Sam had asked about the graduation, Dean had confessed he was going to the ceremony and helping out with the open house.  Sam had reminded Dean that Cas had been 18 for almost a year now and Dean should stop trying to pretend they were just friends.

 

“Dude!  He’s just a kid! He’s still in high school, for fuck sake!” Dean had nearly shouted, his voice raising three octaves.

 

“True,” Sam mused, “But you are about the same maturity level.”

 

“Thanks, bitch,” Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he paced through his living room.

 

“You’re welcome, jerk,” Sam laughed, “Seriously, though Dean, you aren’t that much older than him and I know I’ve only seen you two together a couple of times, but I’m not blind.  Even if I was, I would be able to tell he’s into you just as much as you’re into him.”

 

“Ten years, Sam! There’s a ten-year age difference!  That’s pretty major, I’d say.  Shit, I was going into fifth grade when he was in diapers!  If someone ten years older tried to get with you, I’d skin ‘em!”

 

“Dean, Jesus!  I’m, ya know what? Never mind, point is, Cas is not me.  I had you and Bobby taking care of me after we lost Mom and Dad, I didn’t have to grow up like Cas did.  He’s had the be the man of the house practically his whole life.  And he looks almost older than you!  He doesn’t want or need you treating him like a kid anymore,” Sam explained.

 

“I don’t know, Sam.  I mean, how do you even know he’s that into me?” Dean was out of excuses at this point and was grasping at straws.  He knew he didn’t deserve someone like Cas.  He was too old and washed up.  He was just a small-town mechanic, Cas had his whole life ahead of him, he could be someone important, change the world even.  He’d probably meet someone wonderful his own age at college and forget all about his little crush on Dean.

 

“I’m not doing this with you, Dean,” Sam sighed, “I have to go but will you promise me something?”

 

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean sighed, too.

 

“Get your head out of your ass and give this a chance.  You deserve to be happy, too.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, Samantha.”

 

“Dean,” Sam said sternly.

 

“Okay, okay! I promise, I’ll at least think about it, ‘k?”

 

“That’s all I’m gonna get I guess?”

 

“Yeah, that’s all, I’ll think about it.  Is this chick-flick moment over yet?  Don’t you have to go buy more organic shampoo or something?” Dean laughed nervously.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re just jealous. Love you. Jerk,” Sam huffed.

 

“Love you, too. Bitch. Bye,”

 

“Dean?” Dean jerked his head up to Cas’ expectant face.  He realized the credits were rolling, he’d totally missed the whole movie!

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I asked what you thought?” Cas tilted his head and scrunched his brows.  Stupid adorable bastard, Dean thought.

 

“It was good.  I liked it,” Dean said a little too quickly.

 

“Really?” Cas looked skeptical, “What was your favorite part?”

 

“Scarlett Johansson?”

 

Cas sat back and folded his arms but still faced Dean, “Are you kidding? She wasn’t even in this one!”  Oh shit, Dean thought.

 

“Ha, yeah, just testin’ ya.  I meant the Hulk, gotta love the big green dude, huh?” Dean back peddled.

 

“You weren’t even watching it, were you?” Cas unfolded his arms and tore the popcorn bowl out of Dean’s hands, “You didn’t even eat any popcorn!  What were you doing the whole time?” Cas set the bowl on the table, looking at Dean expectantly.

 

“Um…” was all Dean could think to say, hand going automatically to the back of his neck.

 

“Were you watching me?” Cas asked, wide-eyed.

 

“What?! No!”

 

“Me thinks thou doth protest too much,” Cas teased, smiling as he pressed closer to Dean.

 

“Well, if you’re not even gonna speak English…” Dean trailed off weakly when he noticed Cas’ hand on his knee.

 

“Dean,” Cas sighed, trailing a slender finger up and down the seam on the inside of Dean’s thigh, getting increasingly closer to where they both wanted his hand, “I think we need to talk.  About us.  About this.  I know you feel it, too.”

 

“Don’t know what you mean,” Dean lied, unable to tear his eyes away from Cas’ wondering finger, willing it to go higher.

 

“Please don’t do that,” Cas sighed, “You aren’t stupid, Dean.  I know you know how I feel about you.” His finger had made it to a mere inch away from Dean’s growing bulge and diverted up his thigh as Cas leaned even closer, “Are you gonna try to tell me you don’t feel the same?”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ questing hand, clenching his eyes shut tight and swallowing audibly before taking a deep breath, “Cas, I…” He finally dragged his eyes up to meet Cas’ hopeful face, “Shit, man, you know I do.”  Cas grinned and tried to break out of Dean’s grip, but Dean wasn’t letting go, “But we can’t, I mean…this is just a stupid crush!  You’re…you’re gonna meet someone way better than me, someone your own age, and you’re gonna get over me and-“

 

“Stop,” Cas ripped his hand out of Dean’s, turning stormy eyes on the older man, “I don’t know what the Hell you’re talking about!  I don’t want someone my own age, I want you!”

 

Dean had to look away from Cas’ smitey look, “You’re only 18, Cas, you don’t know-“

 

“So help me God, if you finish that sentence, I’ll punch you!  Well, I wouldn’t punch you, but I will be very pissed!  Don’t patronize me, Dean,” Cas sighed and scrubbed his face with his newly freed hand, looking back at the TV, “I think I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you talking to my mom in your driveway,” he looked back at Dean, “I’ve waited two years for you.  I never stopped wanting you but I respected your issue with my age.  That isn’t an issue now, is it?”

 

“Well, you’re still ten years younger than me-“ Dean was cut off when Cas was suddenly in his lap, “Woah! Uh…” Cas cradled Dean’s face in both hands.

 

“Tell me you don’t want me.”

 

“I-“

 

“Tell me you don’t think I deserve to get what I want.”

 

“You do! You totally do!”

 

“Well, I want YOU, Dean Winchester,” Cas was staring at Dean’s plush mouth as his breathing sped up to match Dean’s, “May I kiss you, Dean?” he breathed in a weird echo of two years ago.

 

And just like two years ago, it’s Dean who breaks first, capturing Cas’ pink lips in what quickly devolves from a chaste kiss to an eager exploration of each other’s entire mouths.  Dean licked at the seam of Cas’ mouth but Cas didn’t wait and immediately set to mapping out Dean’s teeth, stroking his tongue and brushing the pebbly texture of the inside of his cheek, humming in pleasure.  Dean was almost overwhelmed and tried to catch up, pouring every ounce of longing and frustration he’d felt over the last two years into this one kiss.

 

Cas gasped for air when breathing through his nose wasn’t enough anymore, placing one more, small kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth and pulling back to smile at the man he loved.  Dean tried to catch his breath, eyes closed and mouth open.  He felt Cas place soft kisses to his closed eyelids, “You have such pretty eyelashes,” Cas whispered.

 

“Cas, I…I mean, what…I mean, um, how far…” Dean trailed off, captivated by Cas’ shining blue eyes.

 

“Well, I’m not opposed to making out a little more,” Cas smirked placing Dean’s hands on his hips, “But I think we should head upstairs soon.”

 

“Uh yeah,” Dean murmured, rubbing small circles in Cas’ sharp hipbones with his thumbs, gazing at the growing bulge in Cas’ pants, “Good plan,” he gasped out, grabbing the back of Cas’ neck and pulling him back in for another long kiss that got progressively sloppier when Cas started grinding his hard dick into Dean’s own erection. 

 

Dean totally DID NOT whine when Cas pulled out of his grasp and slid from his lap, leaving him cold and bereft.  Cas chuckled and grabbed Dean’s outstretched hands, “Come on, baby, let’s go upstairs.”

 

Dean grinned stupidly as he let Cas lead him toward the stairs, “You looooove me…you think I’m gorgeous…you want to kiiiiiiiss me…” he sing-songed.

 

“Yeah, Miss Congeniality,” Cas giggled, “I do.”

 

Dean was still grinning like a fool as he followed Cas into his bedroom, but turned serious when something occurred to him, “Hey, how did you know this was my room?” he asked as Cas reached behind him to shut the door.

 

“I saw you go in here two years ago, remember,” Cas purred, wrapping both arms around Dean’s wide shoulders, nuzzling along his jaw, “Stark naked…mmmm…you looked good enough to eat,” he hummed.

 

“Oh yeah,” Dean huffed a laugh, tipping his head back to give Cas better access, running his hands up Cas’ ribs, “So, uh, how…mmm yeah, um how you wanna…ah…do this?”

 

“Do you mean who tops?” came Cas’ muffled reply as he sucked and licked at Dean’s neck.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean admitted, blushing heavily.

 

Cas pulled back to admire Dean’s heated face, “Awwww, you’re so cute when you blush!” he cooed.

 

“M’not,” Dean grumbled, small smile revealing his pleasure at the praise.

 

“Well, to answer your question, I really want to bury my thick cock in this tight little ass of yours,” Cas declared, grabbing a double handful of said ass.

 

“Cas!” Dean squeaked, “You can’t just say it like that, jeez!”

 

“What’s a matter, baby?  Haven’t you thought about it?” Cas moved Dean’s right hand to his crotch, letting Dean grip along Cas’ impressive length, “I want you to fuck me, too, but tonight, this first time? Yeah, I want to do what I’ve been dreaming about ever since I saw you strut this sexy ass down that hallway,” Cas smiled.

 

“Yeah, course I’ve thought about it, I mean, it’s just so, um, ya know, it’s been a long, like LONG while…” Dean sighed, shoulders slumping then looking up at Cas, “You have a really big dick, Cas!”

 

Cas laughed, throwing his head back, “Thank you, Dean! I’m so glad you like it!”

 

“Ha, yeah, it’s just, um, the thing is, well…I usually top, and I’ve never, ya know, had someone, um, that, uh well, huge…inside me before, so I, uh…ya know what, never mind,” Dean stammered, neck and face blushing even brighter.

 

“Nooooo,” Cas teased, “What did you do, Dean?”

 

“Iboughtatoy,” Dean spit out.

 

“Oh,” Cas gasped in surprised pleasure, “Will you show me?” he whispered into Dean’s ear.

 

“Um, okay,” Dean muttered.  Clearly embarrassed but unable to deny Cas anything, Dean stepped away from Cas’ embrace and rummaged under his bed, pulling out a shoebox, “Had to buy new work boots so I’d have a bigger box for it,” he admitted, shoving the box at Cas.

 

“Oh, my,” Cas chuckled softly.  Lifting the lid, Cas immediately felt a blush of his own creeping up his neck as he slammed the flimsy lid back down, “You’ve used this?” he gulped.

 

“Well, I had to work my way up to it, but, uh yeah, coupla times,” Dean took the box back from Cas, subconsciously stroking the lid gently.  Dean looked up at Cas’ face, “But I was always thinking about you, I swear!” Dean promised, flinging the box toward the closet door where it landed with a thud, the lid skittering off as it slid a foot.

 

“Oh, God, cover it up! You’re gonna give me a complex!” Cas laughed, fingertips flying to his temples.

 

“Sorry! Sorry, I’ll just, uh,” Dean scrambled to replace the lid, shoving the box quickly into his closet, “There! All gone! Just forget you saw that,” he exclaimed, putting his hands up.

 

“Dean, baby,” Cas laughed again, “Come here, I was just teasing.  Although I can’t quite measure up to that, I think I’d love to see you use it, actually. Someday,” Cas said, arms out.

 

“Yeah?” Dean grinned crookedly, wiggling back into Cas’ arms.

 

“Yeah, definitely.  Now, where were we?” Cas whispered, “I believe you’re wearing far too many clothes.”

 

Dean stripped faster than he had ever stripped before, any thoughts of making it sexy-slow forgotten in the rush of heat from Cas’ lusty gaze.  “You, too,” he smirked, working at Cas’ clothes like a kid unwrapping the gift he just knew contained the one present he’d been begging for.  Cas silently helped, popping the button on his jeans and stepping on the toes of his socks to pull his feet out of them.  They each took a step back to admire the other.

 

Cas tilted his head when he looked down Dean’s lovely bowed legs to see the man was still wearing his socks.  He looked back up at Dean, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“What? My feet get cold!” Dean exclaimed, shrugging.

 

Cas smiled sweetly and shook his head again at the most adorable man who ever lived.  His expression changed in an instant, smile dropping and gaze becoming calculating, “On the bed, Dean, on your back.  Now,” Cas’ tone brooked no argument.

 

Dean scrambled to obey, not even considering why.  Commanding Cas was definitely doing it for him.  In a big way.

 

“Perfect,” Cas hummed quietly, “Now, where would you keep your lube?” Cas pondered, leaning his thighs against the side of the mattress, melodramatically stroking his chin in contemplation.  “Ah ha!” he shouted, “I knew it!” as he drew the tube out from under the pillow Dean’s head was on, “You been using this with your toy, Dean?”

 

Dean nodded his head enthusiastically, not trusting himself to form any coherent words.  He’d given up any real hope of ever having something like this with Cas so long ago, it still seemed like a dream that would shatter at the slightest provocation.

 

“Did you use it last night, Dean?” Another nod.  “Thinking about me in my graduation cap and nothing else?”  Another nod and a smile this time.  “Pity I didn’t bring it with me.  Oh well, maybe next time I’ll ride your beautiful cock wearing it,” Cas hummed, stretching out next to Dean, facing the older man and hitching his right leg over his hip.  Dean felt utterly exposed and completely helpless as Cas began exploring his chest and abs with his soft, slender, yet strong right hand, while staring at him with such intensity, like Dean’s soul was as exposed to Cas as his body was.  Unable to endure the intensity of Cas’ gaze, Dean reached up to capture Cas’ kiss-swollen lips in a lazy slide with his own.  Cas took advantage of the distraction to work small circles into Dean’s slightly soft tummy and down his ginger treasure trail, humming into Dean’s mouth as he carded his fingers through Dean’s trimmed pubes.  Dean gasped as Cas’ fingertips grazed the base of his half-hard cock, which twitched violently at the touch, swelling quickly as Cas loosely grasped the base and stroked up toward the head.

 

Their kiss rapidly turning sloppy, Cas worked his left hand under Dean’s head, scratching his short nails roughly up the base of his skull.  Dean rewarded him with a wanton moan, arching his body toward Cas, slotting their lips more fully together and grasping Cas’ strong shoulder as he rolled his hips.  Cas smiled into Dean’s mouth and cupped the older man’s heavy sack, gently rolling first one ball then the other. Dean groaned and started working his way down Cas’ chin, licking and nipping the rough stubble he found there, “Love the way you taste, Cas, mmmm,” Dean whispered into Cas’ neck, “and your smell, damn you smell so good,” he muttered as he set up shop on the soft skin below Cas’ ear, making the younger man shiver.

 

Cas pushed Dean’s leg off his hip and gently rolled him onto his side, stroking over his flank and pale, soft butt cheek.  Retrieving the lube from under his ribs, where he’d been warming the tube with his body heat, Cas popped the cap and squeezed some onto his first two fingers.  Cas hummed contentedly as he licked and nipped at Dean’s ear, running his tongue delicately over the shell of his ear, “I really wanted to take my time here, Dean, but I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back,” Cas whispered as he started rubbing circles around the soft flesh of Dean’s puckered hole, causing it to twitch and flutter. 

 

Dean reached back and grabbed Cas’ wrist, “Don’t wanna go slow, Cas.  Come on and get me ready.  Want you to fuck me hard, please!” he exclaimed, pushing Cas’ index finger abruptly into his hole up to the first knuckle.  Both men cried out, Dean in pleasure at the slight burn and Cas in surprise at the incomparable tightness.

 

“Fuck, Dean!” Cas breathed, “So fucking tight!”  Cas worked his finger in all the way to the webbing, enjoying the long, drawn out moan it elicited from Dean.

 

Grasping the sheets with his right and the pillow in a death grip with his left, Dean huffed, “Gimme another, babe, come on!”

 

“So eager,” Cas cooed as his slid his index finger out, lining up his second finger to push back in slowly.  Amidst the groans and grunts coming from Dean, Cas soon had his first three fingers fucking easily into the man’s heat.  Removing his fingers and making Dean whimper from the loss, Cas shushed him and told him to roll further onto his stomach.

 

“No, Cas, wanna see you,” Dean whined as he pushed back on Cas’ urging hand on his hip.

 

“Alright, baby,” Cas soothed as he rolled Dean onto his back and slotted himself between the man’s splayed legs.  Cas lifted both Dean’s knees almost to his chest and then outward slightly before slicking his cock with more lube and lining up with Dean’s loosened hole.  Pushing just the head in, both men threw their heads back and moaned loudly in relief.  Cas took a few deep, centering breathes to stave off an immediate orgasm and wiped his lube-slick hand on the sheet next to Dean’s ass.  Getting a good grip behind both Dean’s knees, he slowly started fucking his length into Dean’s still incredibly tight channel. 

 

Cas realized Dean had his eyes shut tightly, “Open your eyes, Dean.  I thought you wanted to see me?” Cas commanded.

 

Shaking his head, Dean muttered, “Can’t, Cas, not yet.”

 

Bottoming out, Cas sighed deeply, “What? Why?”

 

Dean slowly cracked one eye open, looking at Cas through a hooded lid, “Gonna cum if I watched you,” Dean explained, finally opening both eyes and sliding both hands up Cas’ ribs and around his back to grip the younger man’s shoulder blades and drawing him down for a soft, slow kiss, calming both their heartbeats.

 

After a moment of kissing, Cas pulled back slightly to gaze at Dean’s flushed face and lust-blown eyes, “Better?” he asked, smiling softly.

 

“Mmm, yeah, ‘M ready,” Dean mumbled, placing his hands over Cas’ behind his knees and pulling them back even farther, “Give it to me,” Dean grinned up at Cas.

 

Not one to have to be told twice, Cas pulled back almost completely, only to slam back into Dean, causing the man to be pushed an inch up the bed.  Spurred on by Dean’s approving groan, Cas set a vicious pace, ramming his huge cock repeatedly into Dean’s pink and puffy hole.  As Dean lost the ability to keep his knees pulled back, Cas pushed the man nearly in half and nailed his prostate on every hard thrust.  Dean’s mouth fell open as he panted and cried out at the brutal pleasure but he never broke eye contact.  Cas’ beautiful blue eyes had been reduced to black pools with only the thinnest rim of blue, but they grounded him nonetheless against the violent assault on his ass.  Dean felt his hard cock slapping wetly against his stomach but the stimulation to his prostate made it seem far away and unimportant. 

 

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping on skin as Cas hammered into Dean so hard he thought there would probably be hipbone-shaped bruises on his ass in the morning and the groans and gasps of both men as they quickly neared their end.

 

“Ngh…Cas…ngh…’M…ngh…not…gonna…ngh…last…ngh,” Dean grunted out between thrusts.

 

“Fuck, Dean, me either, God you’re so fucking tight!  Shit,” Cas gasped, increasing his pace, “Gonna come on my cock?  Gonna come just from my big cock fucking your tight ass, hm?”

 

The filth pouring out of Cas’ mouth was the final straw and Dean felt the growing heat in his groin come to a boil as his vision whited out and he stutter-shouted Cas’ name and distantly noted his turgid cock pulsing thick ropes of come across his chest and even up his neck.

 

Cas gasped inward and held his breath as he watched Dean hit his peak, his back arching and head thrown back, his dick shooting line after line of milky come so hard he was painting his own neck.  Cas’ exhale was punched out of him when he felt Dean’s ass get impossibly tighter, pulsing around Cas’ fully sheathed dick.  Cas lost what little control he had and pumped into Dean’s spasming hole only a few more time before the band of white-hot pleasure in his abdomen snapped and he saw stars as he filled Dean with his own hot spend.  Slowing down, Cas worked them both through their orgasms, both panting and heaving for breath.  Cas lay gently over Dean’s chest, releasing his legs and supporting most of his weight on his elbows as he kissed Dean, lightly sliding their lips together, tongues stroking languidly.

 

As loathe as he was to end their first time, Cas eased his softening dick out of Dean’s abused hole, causing the older man to hiss and drop his legs to the bed. Heedless of the mess, Cas stayed pressed to Dean’s chest and turned them on their sides, slinging his right leg over Dean’s and trying to maintain as many points of contact as possible.

 

“So,” Dean chuckled lightly, “when you movin’ in?”

 

“As soon as I can walk again,” Cas huffed, brushing Dean’s sweaty hair behind his ear.

 

Dean’s half-lidded eyes flew open in shock, “Seriously? You’ll move in here?”

 

“Yes, if that’s what you want,” Cas smiled crookedly as he continued petting Dean’s head and neck.

 

“Yeah,” Dean grinned sunnily, “I want.”

 

Dean pulled his boyfriend even closer, “Don’t ever wanna let you go, Cas,” he muttered into the other’s neck.

 

Stroking down Dean’s neck and over his broad shoulders, Cas smiled into his boyfriend’s hair, “You don’t ever have to,” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT over, I promise! This is the first part of a multichapter fic. They're all still in the Destiel Playlist, but I promise to post them consecutively. Much love!


End file.
